A Face From the Past
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: A friend from Buka's hometown of Kyoto arrives in Domino and Buka recognizes her at a dueling competition in town. Will their friendship still be strong after all those years? YamixOC, Mako x OC Chapter 8 now up. RR
1. The competition begins

Author's Note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or Buka Kashii, she is just being borrowed from my friend, Buka 2000.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ayame was awaken by her dog as it bounded into her bedroom, jumping up on the bed and licking her face.  
  
"Get off of me, Cairo," she said, pushing the dog away. "I'm up."  
  
"Ayame, are you up?" her grandfather called up the stairs. "You're going to be late for the competition."  
  
"I'm up, grandpa," she said. "Be down in a minute."  
  
She threw back her covers, stood up and crossed over to her closet where she slipped into black jeans and a red tank top. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Are you ready for the competition?" her grandmother asked as she put a plate of french toast in front of her.  
  
"Yes I am," Ayame answered as she started to eat. "I rearranged my deck last night."  
  
She finished eating and then went upstairs to get her deck and then head downtown to the competition. The competition was at 9 and it was almost 8:30.  
  
"I'll see you later," she told her grandparents as she headed out the door.  
  
Meanwhile Yami and Buka was just leaving his grandfather's shop and headed towards the competition. They were meeting Joey, Tristan and Serenity there. As they neared the arena, they saw the others waiting for them near the doors. They saw them and waved them over.  
  
As Buka neared them, she thought she saw a familiar face enter the building.  
  
"It couldn't be," she said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yami asked.  
  
"I thought I recognized someone," she said. "But I think I might have been seeing things."  
  
They entered the arena and found seats. Ayame was sitting a couple seats down from them. She was flipping through her deck to see if she needed to trade any cards with her side deck. She just happened to glance up as Yami and the others passed her and she thought she recognized Buka as well but she didn't get a good look at her and continued with what she was doing. Pretty soon, the referee entered the center of the arena to start the first competition.  
  
"The first competition will be against Ayame Yamaguchiya and Weevil Underwood," he said.  
  
Buka, upon recognizing the name of her old friend, looked up as Ayame made her way to the center of the arena along with Weevil.  
  
"Oh my God, it is her," she said.  
  
"Who is she?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Ayame was one of the my closest friends back in Kyoto," Buka answered. "We kept in contact with each other after she moved to Tokyo but after I moved to Domino, we lost contact."  
  
"And now she's in Domino," Tristan said.  
  
Weevil and Ayame had taken their places to begin the duel.  
  
"First I will activate the field card Umi," Ayame started. "Then I place one card face-down and also place 7 Colored Fish in Attack Mode and end my turn."  
  
"I place one monster and one card face-down," Weevil said. "And I end my turn."  
  
"I play one card face-down and place Water Omotics in Attack Mode and then I'll attack your face-down monster, destroying it," Ayame said. "Then I'll attack your Life Points directly with 7 Colored Fish."  
  
Weevil watched as his Life Points slipped down to 6000. "You'll pay for that," Weevil said as he drew one more card. "I place a monster face-down."  
  
"I also play one card face-down," Ayame said. "And then place Water Girl in Attack Mode and attack your face-down card, destroying it. Then I'll attack your Life Points directly with 7 Colored Fish."  
  
Weevil's Life Points drops down 2000 more Life Points to 4000.  
  
"Also I'll attack your Life Points directly with Water Omotics and end my turn."  
  
Weevil's Life Points dropped lower to 2400.  
  
"Why you little," Weevil said but Ayame interrupted him.  
  
"Don't start with me Bug Boy," Ayame snapped. "Just take your turn."  
  
"Okay, if you insist," Weevil said, smirking. "I play Flying Kamakiri #2 in Attack Mode and have it attack your Water Girl destroying it."  
  
"Wow, 50 points," Ayame said, sounding shocked. "That's alot. Let's see how you like this. First I'll place one card face-down. Then attack your Flying Kamakiri #2 with my Water Omotics, destroying it and taking your Life Points down to 2300. Then I'll inflict damage to your Life Points by attacking them with 7 Colored Fish which takes your Life Points down to 300."  
  
"What no way," Weevil said. "I'm not about to lose this duel. Even if it is to a girl. I place one card face-down."  
  
"I activate the trap card Acid Trap Hole destroying your face-down card and then attack your Life Points directly with Water Omotics, so ending this duel."  
  
Weevil watched as his Life Points went to zero. "My bugs, you destroyed my precious bugs," Weevil said.  
  
"Get over it," Ayame said as she climbed down from where she was standing during the duel.  
  
She crossed over to gather her bag. She wanted to step outside and go for a walk before her next duel. But stopped when she heard the names of the next competitors.  
  
"The next match will be Bukasha Kashii and Mako Tsunami."  
  
"What Buka's here in Domino," she said, sitting back down to watch the duel her best friend was about to compete in.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	2. A familiar face?

Chapter 2  
  
Buka looked over at Yami, and then straightened out her jean vest before heading toward the dueling platform. She had never faced Mako before, so she wasn't sure who had the upper hand here in this duel. They both started with 8000 life points, which wasn't a big deal. She took a deep breath, and remembered who she was dueling for.  
  
"Just do your best Tenshi, that's all we ask!" Yami said, watching as Buka headed toward the platform. He knew she'd do well. It just depended on how well she handled Mako.  
  
"Yeah, we know you can do it Buka!" Serenity called out.  
  
Buka just nodded, and then looked over at Mako. He looked as ready as she was, with a look of determination on his face. She had heard that he took every duel seriously.  
  
"How the duel between Bukasha Kashii and Mako Tsunami shall begin!" The announcer said, before stepping back to his platform.  
  
"I believe I shall start this off. I place two cards face down, and I place one monster face down in defense move. Your move." Buka said, trying not to sound too cocky.  
  
"Well too bad Bukasha, I summon Giant Red Sea snake in attack mode, and I will attack your face down monster," Mako smirked.  
  
All Buka could do was try to keep a straight face. She knew exactly what she had face down, and it didn't help him out much.  
  
"No big loss, you just took out my Needle Worm. And his special ability automatically sends 5 cards from your deck to the graveyard. Any other moves fish boy?" Buka asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Mako shook her head, signifying that it was Buka's move. And she took it with pleasure, knowing that this duel would be very easy to win at this rate.  
  
"Alright then, I place Cyber Stein in defense mode, but that's not all. I will also pay 5000 of my own life points to activate its special ability. Now I summon the Meteor Black Dragon!" Buka said, knowing that she just made a very risky move. "That ends my turn."  
  
"Come on Tenshi . . ." Yami said, holding his hands together. He hoped she knew what she was doing after pulling off one of the riskiest moves known.  
  
Mako shook his head; he knew that there were many ways to get rid of a high level monster. Even if he didn't have the cards right now, he could always activate Torrential Tribute at any time. For now he decided a different method to ridding the field of that powerful dragon.  
  
"Since it's my turn I summon Flying Fish in attack mode, and then I will use Raigeki to take out your monsters!"  
  
Buka narrowed her eyes, knowing that she didn't have Anti Raigeki up yet. But she can activate her Solemn Wishes trap card, which could save her life points anyway. She just needed a miracle to beat this guy. The duel already started, and she was already behind him by 5000 points.  
  
"And next, Giant Red Sea snake attack her life points directly!"  
  
"No!" Yami literally jumped out of his chair, only to get pulled back down by Tristan.  
  
"She'll be fine, we just need to remind her who she's dueling for. I know she doesn't want to lose this, none of us want her to." Tristan said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yami nodded, and watched reluctantly as Buka stumbled back after the hit. He sighed to himself, knowing what he had to do. Occasionally he'd look over at the girl who had just defeated Weevil but then he'd return to the duel between Buka and Mako.  
  
"Tenshi! Do this for Hana!" Yami called out, watching her eyes light up as soon as Hana's name was mentioned.  
  
"I will. Mako, I activate my Solemn Wishes trap card so now I get 500 points every time I draw a card or cards. So, tell me. Is that the best you can do?" Buka asked, a new fire burning in her golden brown eyes.  
  
Mako and the others noticed the new look on Buka's face, it rivaled his own determination. She has a lot more at stake than he realized, but she too was dueling for a loved one. Two in fact, because she was doing this for Yami as well.  
  
"That's all, but I seriously doubt you can do anything."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. First I activate Change of Heart, and I take control over your snake. And now I will sacrifice it so I can summon my Luster Dragon. Now Luster Dragon, attack his Flying Fish!"  
  
"Alright! Go Buka!" Serenity cheered, sensing a major come back.  
  
Mako shook his head; there wasn't much in his deck that could take out a dragon that powerful. Granted it wasn't as powerful as the Meteor Black Dragon or the Blue Eyes, but 2400 attack points were nothing to laugh at. But he was not one to back down from a duel that quickly.  
  
"Hmmm . . . I don't want to do this to you Bukasha, but I activate Dark Hole!"  
  
"You activated my trap card, White Hole. It negates the effect of the Dark Hole. So, sorry Mako." Buka grinned, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him.  
  
Yami, Tristan and Serenity cheered. Hana would have been too, but she was being watched by Grandpa while Yami and Buka attended the tournament.  
  
"Hana would be proud, Tenshi! You are doing great!" Yami said, seeing a small smile creep across her face.  
  
"I end my turn then . . ." Mako said, sounding pretty down trodden now.  
  
"Very well. I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode, and I think I'll have my Luster Dragon attack your life points directly." Buka smirked, feeling pretty good about this.  
  
Mako narrowed his eyes, watching life points go down even further. He was already down to 4700, which was not good. He knew he had to think up a strategy soon, or he'd be finished.  
  
"I set one monster face down, and I activate Umi! Now let's see you stand up against my monsters of the deep!" Mako cackled, knowing that now he had the upper hand.  
  
"Hmm . . . so predictable Mako. First, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Wingweaver. Next I activate my Luminous Spark field card. Wingweaver is now up to 3450, try to beat that." Buka said, getting a tone in her voice that no one had ever heard before. Not even Yami and they knew each other for 2 years.  
  
"I am not scared of that damn fairy, Kashii. And you know it!" Mako said, getting really peeved at this point.  
  
"It's your move Mako."  
  
Mako growled, and narrowed his eyes at Buka. This was not over, not by a long shot. Although it did look pretty hopeless.  
  
"I pass this turn, your move again Kashii."  
  
"I can't take this . . . Buka is going to win right?" Serenity asked, her amber eyes showing genuine concern and worry.  
  
"Of course she will, Serenity. I know she can win this, I have faith in her. So does her daughter, and that is what she is going on. The love of her friends and family." Yami answered, smiling softly.  
  
"That may not have been a wise move, fish boy. First I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode, and I attack your face down monster. Next, Wingweaver will attack your life points directly." A huge grin spread across Buka's face as she watched his life points drop all the way down to 1250.  
  
Mako just sighed, and he placed his hand on his deck. He could do nothing, and Buka proved to be too powerful for him. He felt honored to even be dueling the top duelist in Kyoto, and to lose to her only proved how good she really was.  
  
"I surrender, Buka. This was an excellent duel, and I will look forward to our next one. I wish you luck for the remainder of this tournament." Mako said, shaking her hand before heading off on his own.  
  
"Thank you Mako. It was an honor dueling with you; I'll look forward to that duel. It will be equally as challenging." Buka smiled, and then headed back to her group. She smiled as she hugged Yami, only to get kissed in return.  
  
"Aw . . ." Serenity said, only to get turned around by Tristan.  
  
"Let them have their moment. Besides, we have time before the next duel." Tristan said, waiting for Yami and Buka.  
  
"I am so proud of you Tenshi . . ." Yami said, after pulling away from her reluctantly. "Hana will be too once we told her."  
  
"Thank you, Koishii. Now let's see who is going to be dueling next." Buka smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
As they went to sit down, Buka glanced over at Ayame and knew she needed to go over and talk to her, but before she could Ayame stood up and walked toward the entrance.  
  
"Come on," Buka said to Yami. "I need to go talk to her."  
  
"You want us to go with you?" Serenity asked. "We can all go get something to eat."  
  
"We'll need to back early for the next round of duels," Joey said.  
  
"According to the program, we have to be back by twelve," Buka said.  
  
They got to their feet and went out of the building, looking around for Ayame.  
  
"Looking for me," Ayame said and they turned to see her leaning against the side of the building. She stepped away from the building and approached them. "Hello Buka."  
  
Before Ayame could say anything else, Buka had thrown her arms around her and gave her a big hug which Ayame returned.  
  
"It's been years," Buka said releasing the hug.  
  
"Yes it has," Ayame said. "What happened to your letters?"  
  
Yami cleared his throat and the girls turned to look at him. "Why don't we go get something to eat and talk?" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Buka said. "We still got an hour before the next round of duels."  
  
As they walked away, they didn't notice they were being watched. As they rounded the corner, Marik came out of the alleyway.  
  
"So, Buka's best friend is in town," he said to himself. "She could come in handy."  
  
--To be continued-- 


	3. Another excellent duelist

Chapter 3  
  
They went to a nearby restaurant, ordered their food and sat around talking.  
  
"I kept contact after you moved to Tokyo but then when I moved to Domino, I guess I forgot to write and tell you when I got here," Buka told Ayame.  
  
"That's okay," Ayame said. "I had a feeling that's what happened. So, who are your friends?"  
  
"My fault," Buka said. "Ayame, this is my boyfriend Yami. And these are my friends Joey, Tristan and Serenity."  
  
They all said hello. Pretty soon their food arrived and they started eating. Pretty soon, Joey glanced at his watch.  
  
"We better be heading back," he told the others. "It's 11:30."  
  
They paid for the food and left, heading back to the arena and sat down. Marik and Odion sat in the back to watch the next set of duels, especially to watch Ayame. Pretty soon, the announcer came back out to start the next round of duels.  
  
"For our next duel, it will be Ayame Yamaguchiya versus Shadi," the announcer said. "Duelists come take your places."  
  
"Good luck," Serenity said as Ayame stood up.  
  
They took their places at the duel platform and got ready to duel. Shadi was the one to start this duel.  
  
"I place one monster in defense mode and activate the field card Luminous Spark," Shadi started. "And I end my turn."  
  
"I place two cards face-down and then place 7 Colored Fish in Attack Mode and then have 7 Colored Fish attack your face-down monster," Ayame said, ending her turn.  
  
"I place Mystic Fairy in Attack Mode and attack your 7 Colored Fish," Shadi said.  
  
"Not so fast," Ayame said. "I activate my trap card Widespread Ruin and destroy your Mystic Fairy."  
  
Shadi shook his head. "I end my turn."  
  
"First, I'll equip 7 Colored Fish with Axe of Despair bringing its attack points to 2800 and then place Wow Warrior in Attack Mode," Ayame said. "Then I'll send 7 Colored Fish to attack your Life Points directly taking your Life Points down to 5200. Then attack them directly with Wow Warrior, sending them down even more to 3950 and end my turn."  
  
"Boy, she's pretty good," Odion whispered to Marik.  
  
Marik just sat there and watched the duel.  
  
"Do you guys even know this Shadi guy?" Serenity asked.  
  
They all shook their heads and Serenity returned her gaze back to the duel.  
  
"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Mystic Fairy and put it in Defense Mode," Shadi said. "Then I play Banisher of the Light in Attack Mode and end my turn."  
  
"I equip my Wow Warrior with Black Pendant and then set Bolt Penguin in Attack Mode," Ayame said. "Then send my Bolt Penguin to attack your Mystic Warrior, destroying it. Then I'll use my Wow Warrior to attack your Banisher of Light and take your Life Points down to 2800. Then I'll attack your Life Points directly once again and end this duel."  
  
Shadi only watched as his Life Points zipped down to zero.  
  
"And our winner is Ayame Yamaguchiya," the announcer said. "Your next duel will be at 2:00."  
  
She returned to her seat where Buka hugged her tightly and the others congratulated her on her second win.  
  
"Have you dueled before?" Yami asked her.  
  
"I was one of the top three duelists in Tokyo," she said. "After moving here, I found the announcement for this tournament and signed up for it."  
  
"The next duel will be Joey Wheeler versus Rex Raptor," the announcer said.  
  
"Good luck Joey," everyone said as he left them to go to his duel.  
  
Marik overheard the conversation and motioned for Odion to follow him and they exited the arena.  
  
"We need to go get a plan together," Marik said. "What a chance to get back at Yami and Buka by going through Buka's best friend."  
  
Odion nodded and they left.  
  
*What is Marik planning and will the guys figure out before it's too late.*  
  
--to be continued-- 


	4. Trouble in Domino?

Chapter 4  
  
Joey easily defeated Rex and soon joined the others where they were sitting.  
  
"Nice duel Joey," Ayame said. "Looks like Rex is a easy duelist."  
  
Buka and Yami both won their next duels and when they glanced at the clock, they saw they had an hour before they had to be back for the next round of duels, so they decided to go outside for a while and go to a nearby park.  
  
Odion watched as they left the arena. Marik had told him to trail them and then after the duel, trail Ayame back to her house. They sat down on a bench shifting through their deck cards.  
  
"What's the highest card you have?" Buka asked Ayame as she looked over at her best friend.  
  
"That would probably be my Fortress Whale," Ayame said. "But I can't summon it because I don't have the Ritual Card to summon it."  
  
"What ritual card would that be?" a voice said coming up behind her.  
  
They turned to see Mako standing behind them.  
  
"I need the Fortress Whale Oath," Ayame told him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I always like to see other duelist using nothing but water monsters and since I can't duel anymore in the competition, I thought I would help out if you need it," Mako answered. "And I can give you one of my Fortress Whale Oath." He took his deck out and shuffled through it and then handed her a card.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need it," Ayame said.  
  
"I have five of them already. I don't need anymore," Mako said.  
  
"Thanks Mako," Ayame said, blushing.  
  
He nodded and walked away. As soon as he left the others busted out laughing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ayame said as she turned back around.  
  
"Nothing," they all said in unison and finished rearranging their decks.  
  
Pretty soon they were heading back to the arena for the next set of duels. It would be the last for the day. They took their seats as the announcer came into the arena.  
  
"The next duel will be Ayame Yamaguchiya versus Joey Wheeler," he announced. "Duelists take your positions."  
  
"Good luck guys," Buka said.  
  
They nodded and took their positions on the duel platform.  
  
"First I'll activate the field card Umi," Ayame said as she went first. "Then place Behegon in Attack Mode. Then I'll equip Behegon with Axe of Despair to make its attack points 2550 and place one card face-down and end my turn."  
  
"I'll place one card face-down and also place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Joey said.  
  
"I'll place Wow Warrior in Attack Mode and then have it attack your defense monster," Ayame said.  
  
"And I'll activate One-Armed Shield to direct its attack to your Behegon and destroy your Wow Warrior," Joey said.  
  
Ayame watched as her Life Points went down to 6900.  
  
"I'll use Polymerization to fuse two monsters together and place Alligator's Sword Dragon in Defense Mode and end my turn," Joey said.  
  
"All right," Ayame said drawing her next card. "I'll place Behegon in Attack Mode and use my other Behegon to attack your Alligator's Sword Dragon, destroying it and then have the other Behegon attack your Life Points and end my turn."  
  
Joey's Life Points fell to 6450.  
  
"I'll place Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode and attack your lowest Behegon, destroying it," Joey said.  
  
"I'll attack your Goblin Attack Force and destroy it," Ayame said. "And I'll also place one card face-down and end my turn."  
  
"I place one monster in defense mode," Joey said.  
  
"I don't think so," Ayame said. "That will activate my trap card Acid Trap Hole and destroy it and then I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Behegon and place it in Attack Mode."  
  
"That ends my turn," Joey said.  
  
"I'll place Crazy Fish in Attack Mode and then attack your Life Points directly," Ayame said.  
  
She grinned as his Life Points dropped all the way to 550. Joey was shocked and so were Yami, Buka, Tristan and Serenity.  
  
"I can't believe it," Buka said. "She's going to really beat him."  
  
"I believe she will," Yami said.  
  
"I place Axe Raider in Attack Mode and destroy your Behegon and end my turn," Joey said.  
  
Ayame's Life Points went down to only 6000.  
  
"I think I'll end this now," Ayame said to him. "Prepare yourself. I'll attack your Axe Raider with Behegon destroying it."  
  
Joey's Life Points went directly to zero.  
  
"The winner is once again Ayame Yamaguchiya. Good job," the announcer said. "Your next duel will take place at 3 o'clock tomorrow evening."  
  
She and Joey headed over to the others.  
  
"That was a good duel Joey," Ayame said. "You tried your best."  
  
"I know," Joey said. "Thanks Ayame."  
  
Buka was called up next to face Mai, in which she won and then Yami faced off against Ishizu, which he also won and then they headed out of the arena to go home.  
  
"Here's my address," Ayame said writing it down and then handed it to Buka. "Why don't you meet me there tomorrow and we'll go have lunch together."  
  
"Sounds good," Buka said, placing it in her pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
They all said their good-byes and headed in different directions. Ayame didn't realize she was being followed as she headed home. Odion stayed well behind her as he followed her. Marik wanted him to capture her and then bring her to him.  
  
He found a way to make it to her house before her and hid in the alleyway right next to her house. As she went to go past it, he grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway. She struggled against his grip and then felt something hit her in the back of the head and she went limp. Odion picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and left to head back to Marik with his prize. Marik looked up as Odion came in carrying her.  
  
"Good job Odion," he said. "Tie her up on the chair."  
  
Pretty soon, they had Ayame tied to the chair in the room and then Odion left the room. At Yami's, Buka wanted to ask Ayame something and dialed the number that Ayame had given her.  
  
"Yamaguchiya residence," Ayame's grandfather answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, is Ayame there?"  
  
"No, she hasn't gotten in yet," he answered. "Are you a friend of hers?"  
  
"Yes I am," Buka said. "She was heading straight home after the competition. I wonder where she is."  
  
"If she comes in, I'll have her call you," he said then. "Does she have your number?"  
  
Buka gave him the number and hung up and turned to Yami.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked coming over to her.  
  
"Ayame hasn't showed up at her grandparents' house," she told him.  
  
"You don't think anything happened do you?"  
  
"I hope not?"  
  
*Will the others find out that Marik has Ayame before it's too late?*  
  
--To be continued-- 


	5. Where is Ayame?

Chapter 5  
  
"Odion," Marik called and Odion entered the room.  
  
"Yes, Master Marik?" he asked.  
  
"Take this note to Yami and Buka," Marik said handing him a note. "And make sure they read it."  
  
"Yes master," Odion said and left to do his bidding.  
  
After Odion left, Marik glanced over to where Ayame was tied. She was still unconscious. He smiled and left the room.  
  
At Yami's, Buka was starting to get really worried about Ayame when they heard a knock on the door and Yami went to answer it. He came back with a piece of paper in his hand and handed it to her.  
  
"Marik has Ayame," he said as she read it.  
  
"Oh my God," Buka said, crumbling the paper in her hand. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Yami said. "But I do know that we need to call her grandparents and tell her that she's staying over here tonight until we figure out what to do."  
  
"Good idea," Buka said and picked the phone up, dialing Ayame's grandparents.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Yamaguchiya, this is Ayame's friend Buka. Yeah, she's fine. She decided to stay the night over at my house tonight. Yeah, she'll be home tomorrow after the competition." A pause. "It should be sometime after 6 tomorrow evening. Yeah. She has to be at the arena at 3. Yeah, I'll tell her. Goodbye." She hung up and turned to Yami, "Should we call the others. They'll want to help."  
  
Yami just nodded and grabbed the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayame started to come around. The first thing that hit her was the tremendous pain in the back of her head. She found herself in a dark room, lit by candles. When she tried to move, she found herself tied to a chair.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" she wondered, trying to free herself from her bonds.  
  
She looked up as the door slammed open and Marik entered the room and strolled over to her.  
  
"I see you've decided to come around," he said stopping not far from where she sat.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she demanded.  
  
"My name's not important right now," Marik answered. "As for you, you're going to be part of my plan to get revenge on your friend Buka and the Pharaoh, Yami."  
  
He left the room and shut it once more. Ayame couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
Meanwhile, the others had shown up at Yami's to figure out what to do to get Ayame out of the hands of Marik.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Serenity asked.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Buka said. "Her grandparents think that she's sleeping over here tonight but they're expecting her back at their house tomorrow."  
  
They went in the kitchen to figure out a plan to get their friend back from the clutches of their enemy.  
  
--To be continued-- 


	6. Unexpectant Help

Authors Note: Once again, Buka is not my character. She belongs to my best friend Gina (Buka2000). But Ayame Yamaguchiya  
  
is my own character.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yami and the others looked up as there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it and was surprised to see  
  
Mako standing at the door.  
  
"Can I help you Mako?" Yami asked as he stepped aside to let him in the house.  
  
"I was wondering if Buka knew where Ayame lived?" Mako said to him. "I wanted to ask her something."  
  
"Is everything okay Yami?" Buka asked as she and the others came into the room. "Hello Mako."  
  
Mako nodded and repeated his request, "I was wondering if you had Ayame's address by any chance?"  
  
Yami glanced over at Buka and nodded. Might as well see if he would like to help on the search for her.  
  
"Do you remember a guy called Marik?" Yami asked Mako.  
  
"Yeah I do. Why?" Mako asked. "What does this have to do with Ayame?"  
  
"Well, we received a note from Marik saying that he has Ayame," Buka answered. "And we're trying to figure out how  
  
to find where they're keeping her."  
  
Mako joined them in the kitchen. Meanwhile at the warehouse where Marik had Ayame, he walked in where she was  
  
still tied to the chair.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ayame demanded as he came closer.  
  
He didn't say anything but motion for Odion to untie her and took her out of the room and into a bigger room where  
  
a duel platform was set up.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I want to see just how good you really are," Marik said as he stepped into one. "I overheard that you were one of  
  
the three top duelists in Tokyo and wanted to see your dueling style."  
  
"You're asking for it aren't you?" Ayame said as she was forced to the other platform and had chains put on her ankles  
  
to keep her from running.  
  
"And I'll actually be nice enough to let you make the first move," Marik said as she pulled her deck out of her pants  
  
pocket.  
  
She shrugged and looked at the five cards she held in her hand. "I will activate the field card Umiiruka," Ayame said.   
  
"Then I'll place three cards face-down. Then place Behegon in Attack Mode and also attach two Black Pendants to it, increasing its  
  
Attack Points to 3250 and end my turn."  
  
"I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon destroying one of your Black Pendants and then activate Dark Hole to destroy your  
  
Behegon," Marik said, smirking, knowing that this battle wouldn't last long. "Then I'll place White Magical Hat in Attack Mode and have  
  
it attack your Life Points Directly."  
  
Ayame stepped back as your Life Points went down to 7000. "I'll place on card face-down."  
  
"Then I place one monster in Defense Mode," Marik said.  
  
"That'll activate my trap card Acid Trap Hole, destroying your face-down monster," Ayame said and then she gasped when she   
  
saw that it was Cyber Jar.  
  
"That was sure smart," Marik said. "My Cyber Jar will take all monsters out of play and then I'll play one monster face-down."  
  
"I place Kappa Avenger in Attack Mode," Ayame said. "And have it attack your face-down monster."  
  
"I then place Takriminos in Attack Mode," Marik said. "And have it attack your Kappa Avenger, destroying it."  
  
Ayame's Life Points slipped down to 6700. She sighed as she drew another card. "I place one card face-down."  
  
"I place one monster in Defense Mode," Marik said.  
  
"I activate my trap card Acid Trap Hole, destroying your face-down monster," Ayame said as his monster was destroyed.  
  
"Takriminos attack her Life Points," Marik said. "Then I'll place two cards face-down."  
  
Ayame just about fell as her Life Points slipped down to 4700. "I place one monster in Defense Mode," Ayame said, ending her  
  
turn.  
  
"You think that will stop me," Marik said smiling. "I place one monster face-down and then have Takriminos attack your face-down  
  
monster."  
  
"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Ayame said.  
  
"All right," Marik said. "Takriminos attack her Life Points."  
  
"Not so fast, Marik," Ayame said. "I will activate my trap card Widespread Ruin, destroying your Takriminos."  
  
"I will sacrifice my face-down monster to summon a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," Marik said.  
  
"I play one card face-down," Ayame said ending her turn.  
  
"I will flip my Summoned Skull from his defense position and attack your Life Points," Marik said.  
  
Ayame shifted backwards from the hit and watched her Life Points drop down even lower to 2200. She picked another card up and  
  
frowned. She wasn't getting any monster cards at all and it was frustrating.  
  
"I place one card face-down and then activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all your Magic and Trap Cards," Ayame said, doing  
  
the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Not so fast," Marik said. "That will activate my Magic Jammer and stop your Harpie's Feather Duster."  
  
"That ends my turn," Ayame said, shaking her head.  
  
"I guess I can say that this duel is over," Marik said. "Summoned Skull, attack the rest of her Life Points."  
  
Ayame couldn't believe she lost. That last hit to her Life Points hit hard. She would have collapsed if she wasn't   
  
chained to the platform she stood on. She looked up as Marik and Odion climbed up to her.  
  
"I guess that proves that you're not as good as you thought you was," Marik said to her as Odion unchained her and  
  
then turned to him, "Take her back to the room and then I have something for you to deliver to her friends."  
  
She was forced back into the same room she had been in and once again tied to the chair. She still couldn't believe she  
  
actually lost that duel to Marik. At Yami's, they were still talking in the kitchen when they heard a loud bang against the front door  
  
and went out to investigate to find a stone with another note on it.  
  
"It says if we want to get Ayame back, go to the sixth warehouse down near the docks at midnight," Buka said as   
  
she read the note. "And prepare for the duel of a lifetime once we get there."  
  
--to be continued-- 


	7. A Duel of a Lifetime

Chapter 7  
  
At 11:30 Yami and Buka headed out of the Game shop to search for Ayame, and to find Marik. They reluctantly left Hana behind, but it was safer that way. She was sound asleep anyway, and by the time she woke up she'd be with Gramps and Yugi. Sighing softly, Buka shut the door behind them.  
  
"I know that we have to do this for Ayame, but do you think that Hana will be alright?" Buka asked, looking into Yami's eyes. Although deep inside she knew that her daughter was in good hands.  
  
"Of course, she's with Yugi and Grandpa. Just don't try not to worry about her too much alright? We have to focus on saving Ayame?" Yami said, holding Buka's hand with his.  
  
She nodded slowly, and they both continued down to the warehouse where Marik wanted to meet them. The words of his letter struck a little bit of fear in Buka's heart, a duel of a lifetime could have meant anything. And knowing Marik, it was going to be God Cards vs. God Card.  
  
"Promise me that you'll be careful Koishii, I know that Marik wants to duel you. But if it's me, then I will promise you the same." Buka said softly, keeping her gaze focused ahead of them.  
  
"You have my word; I won't let a thing happen. And if it does, then that's just a risk I'm willing to take. I'd do anything to protect you and Hana. You know that." Yami said, and then he stopped as they got closer to the pier.  
  
They both looked around nervously, but they were expecting Marik to come out at any time. It was just a matter of when and where he would show up. Buka heard some noises from near the warehouse and jumped back a bit, putting her hand to her chest.  
  
"Now don't be afraid my dear, you're not the one I'm after. However, I am after someone else." A dark voice said from the shadows.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, and stood in front of Buka almost instinctively. At first it sounded like Doro, but as soon as he got a better look at the person in front of them it became clear. He couldn't mistake the hair, gold arm bands or the expression in the lavender eyes.  
  
"Marik . . ." Yami started, and he motioned for Buka to stay back.  
  
Buka now recognized the voice, and she had every right to be scared. She almost lost Yami to Marik before, amd she wasn't going to let that happen again. Battle City may have been a distant memory for most people, but it was still fresh in her mind. She just watched the two, and prayed silently that nothing serious would happen.  
  
"The one and only, now what you say? Are you ready for the duel of a lifetime Pharaoh?" Marik asked, walking out the shadows with a rueful smirk plastered across his face.  
  
"Let's get this started Marik." Yami said, setting up his duel disk. He watched as Marik did the same, seeing that the smirk never did leave his face.  
  
'Please be careful Koishii . . . We all know from Battle City that Marik is very dangerous, and if he pulls Ra . . . I can just pray that Yami can get Slifer before that. This will definitely be a very dangerous duel, and interesting as well.' Buka thought to herself, subconsciously putting one hand in her pocket. She was holding one hard in her hand, knowing that Yami could possibly use it later on.  
  
"Very well, I'll go first. First I summon Revival Jam in defense mode and next I activate my Jam Breeding Machine! I know you are well aware of this move, and I know you are aware of Revival Jam's ability too. So I wouldn't be trying to make the same mistake like last time." Marik crossed his arms, and waited for Yami to make his move.  
  
"That was just too predictable Marik; I knew you were going to do that. So no, I won't make the same mistake. I place two cards face down and next I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. That's all." Yami said, knowing he could get rid of Revival Jam before Marik sacrificed it.  
  
Marik looked over at Buka who seemed a little on edge, but he knew that she hasn't seen anything yet. But just for fun, perhaps he'd do something with her later on. Or get his Rare Hunters to steal something else that was near and dear to her besides Ayame and Yami. 'That's perfect . . . I can get to her daughter. And she'll never know.' He thought to himself, directing his gaze back toward Yami.  
  
"Who is predictable now Pharaoh? I summon Vorse Raider and then I will attack your Magnet Warrior. Too bad really, I was looking forward to this being an interesting duel." Marik said the smirk still on his face.  
  
"Oh it just got more interesting Marik. I activate Magical Cylinder!" Yami said, watching as Vorse Raider's attack went back to Marik, making him lose 1900 life points. Now he was down to 6100, and Yami still had 8000.  
  
Buka smiled, and cheered for a moment. But she knew that she shouldn't celebrate too early. Marik could easily come from behind and pull something on Yami. Besides, he still had his Vorse Raider on the field. Magical Cylinder only reflected the attack back at the person who declared it.  
  
"Hmm . . . very well then, I shall end my turn. Now I wouldn't get too smug my dear, Yami only got lucky that once. The duel is just starting to heat up!" Marik said to Buka before laughing his fool head off.  
  
"Oh just let it go Marik! You know as well as I do that Yami has the upper hand in this duel!" Buka called out, noticing a small smile on Yami's face.  
  
"She's right Marik. Now let's see . . ." Yami started and drew a card. He grinned slightly, and then looked over at Marik. "I'll place one more card face down, and then I'll put Mystical Elf in defense mode. Your move." Yami finished a confident grin still on his face.  
  
Marik glared at Buka, and then redirected his attention back to the duel. He wasn't going to let the Pharaoh's girlfriend distract him. He was going to win this one way or another, and he was already getting close to getting Ra on the field. All he really needed to do was draw it.  
  
"First, watch as my Jam Breeding Machine produces the first of many slime tokens! Now I will place one monster face down and that will end my turn." Marik said, watching Yami's look of confidence fade. In the next turn he could very easily summon Ra without using the Slime Tokens.  
  
"No . . ." Buka started, holding her hand to her chest.  
  
"Hmm . . . Very well, first I sacrifice my two monsters and summon my Dark Magician. Next, I activate Heavy Storm! That gets rid of all of your trap and magic cards, including your Jam Breeding Machine. Now, Dark Magician attack the Slime Token!" Yami smirked, watching Marik lose 2000 more life points. Now the score was 4100/8000.  
  
Marik just shook his head. That was no big deal; he had far worse in store for Yami. Perhaps more than he bargained for. This duel had just started, so what if he was down considerably? That wouldn't last for long.  
  
"You shouldn't gloat Pharaoh. You may be winning, but I smell a change in the air. Why yes . . ." Marik smirked and looked at the card he just drew. This would seal everything now.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly Marik was talking about. Useless . . . That must be it! He now knew what Marik had; it must have been the Winged Dragon of Ra. There was no other reason that he would have been smirking like that.  
  
"And now, I sacrifice my Revival Jam, Vorse Raider and Humanoid Slime to summon the almighty Winged Dragon of Ra!" He finished, and watched as the golden dragon appeared. It was indeed massive, rivaling the size the of Exodia or the Ultimate Dragon.  
  
"Oh no . . ." Buka felt her heart leap into her chest, and watched as the attack and defense points of Ra went up to an impressive 4200.  
  
"That is not possible . . ." Yami started, looking up at the golden dragon. He had seen Ra before, but not this close. And he had never been the target of a possible attack by the god either.  
  
Marik just stood waiting for Yami's move. He knew that the Pharaoh had no possible way of pulling this off, not after he attacked him in the next move. His Dark Magician was as good as one.  
  
"But I can find a way to counter your dragon . . . somehow. I place one card face down, and next I activate Solemn Wishes. That ends it for me." Yami knew that this was a risky move, but it could buy him some time until he can finish this duel once and for all.  
  
Buka grinned and silently cheered. She knew exactly what the face down card was, and if it was played right . . . then this duel was over. She just kept her mouth shut for the time being.  
  
"Is that all? If you wish to go down that easily, so be it. Ra, attack his Dark Magician now!" Marik said, laughing as the mage was destroyed by his god card. He watched as Yami's life points went down from 8000 to 6300.  
  
"I am still in this!" Yami said, waiting for Marik to finish up his turn.  
  
"For now, that is correct. However I am willing to change that! But for now I'll place one card face down and that will end my turn." He finished, a smug look still plastered across his face.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, and then he drew just the card he needed. He just prayed that it would work against Ra; he couldn't afford to lose over 4000 life points. But he did know that God Cards were immune against Magic cards and trap cards, perhaps this would be the one exception.  
  
"Marik, hold on for one minute!" Buka said, walking up next to Yami placing one card in his hand. She smiled a little, and then headed back to her spot. Now was a good time to use it, it could help him out immensely if he used the card right.  
  
"Hmm . . . it would be wise if you told your girlfriend to stay out of this Pharaoh! Now make your move." Marik said, watching Buka's move.  
  
Yami smiled back at Buka as he saw the card that she placed in his hand. It was her Mage Power card. He knew what he had to do now, and he too had a card that could help him as well.  
  
"Marik, I am sorry it has to end this way. First, I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Next, I place one more monster face down and end my turn." Yami said, knowing he just needed one more monster, and Buka's help to summon Slifer.  
  
"Gutsy move Pharaoh. But since I can't attack, I'll pass this turn." Marik said simply, wondering what exactly he had planned.  
  
Yami just grinned, and drew his next card. 'This is perfect! I don't want to sacrifice her Wingweaver though. but I can put this in defense mode . . .' Yami thought to himself as he looked at his hand.  
  
"I decide to place Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, and I'll place one last card face down. Any last requests Marik?" Yami smirked, and looked over at Buka quickly before turning back to the duel.  
  
"Don't tell me . . . you are planning to summon Slifer aren't you? Well no matter . . . I can place this monster in defense mode. In another turn your swords will be gone and I'll be free to attack." Marik said, knowing that Yami may not even pull Slifer in this next draw.  
  
Buka crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, silently praying that this was it. The draw that would save her friend, and defeat Marik once more. He may have had the strongest God Card, but it could possibly pale in comparison to Slifer.  
  
"That is exactly what I am planning to do . . ." Yami started, and closed his eyes as he drew. Then he felt a surge of power and untold energy as he pulled the card. He looked out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "And now, prepare to meet MY Egyptian God card! I sacrifice Cyber Jar, Big Shield Gardna and 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" He finished, watching as the large red dragon slithered out of the clouds, almost like a giant red snake.  
  
"So you got your dragon, big deal. He only has 4000 attack points, still weaker than Ra." Marik said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Who said I was done? I don't only have this monster. Next, I play Fairy's Blessing! And at the cost of only 500 life points, I can summon any fairy from a player's deck. So, I shall choose Buka's Wingweaver! And I can give her a power boost with my Mage Power card." Yami finished, watching as the attack points went up to 5250. Which was more than enough to destroy Ra.  
  
Buka smiled as he played one of her best combos. Now Yami was going to win this, there was no way Ra could touch them now. And if Marik passed, then this duel was over.  
  
"Very well, I pass this turn. Do your worst." Marik said.  
  
"I intend to, Marik. Now with the Swords of Revealing Light gone, I can now play this. I activate Raigeki and now . . . Wingweaver, attack his life points directly!" Yami said, watching as Marik's life points went down to 0. He knew that the Swords of Revealing Light didn't affect him at all. Yami was just thinking strategically since Wingweaver had 5250 attack points, and since Marik was wide open for a direct attack, that was the easiest way to win.  
  
"Alright! I knew you could do it Koishii!" Buka cried out, and ran up to Yami, hugging him.  
  
Yami smiled softly, and then turned to Marik with a harsh look on his face. This was far from over, he won the duel but they still had to find Ayame. The look in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
"Marik, tell us where is Ayame?!" Ayame growled, crimson/violet eyes meeting up with lilac.  
  
"She will be returned to you when I feel like it. However, I always did fancy . . . flowers. So I would be extra careful when you go home tonight, you never know what can happen." Marik smirked, looking directly at Buka before he turned off.  
  
"No . . ." Buka paused and fell to her knees. Now Hana was in danger too. She wondered why Marik would pick on a two year old like that. Hana was as innocent as they came.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	8. Lost Flower

After Marik disappeared into the shadows, Buka and Yami rushed back toward the house in fear of Hana's protection. Little did they know they were too late. When they had left to meet Marik, Odion was waiting outside Hana's bedroom window waiting for the right opportunity. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he snuck into the window and over to the young girl's bed and picked her up. Hana slept through it all. He slipped back out the window and made his way back to the warehouse. Buka and Yami burst through the door, which slammed open. As they rushed toward Hana's bedroom, Grandpa appeared out of his room, not looking very happy.

"What's going on here?" he demanded as they rushed past him.

"We'll explain later Grandpa," Yami said stopping next to him.

Buka quickly went into her daughter's bedroom and over to the bed to find it empty and the window open.

"YAMI!" she cried, tears filling in her eyes as she rushed out into the hallway. "They took Hana!"

She threw her arms around Yami and cried into his shoulder as he held her close. Grandpa was shocked at the news and rushed into Hana's room to find that it was true. Yami took Buka into their room and sat her on the bed and kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands.

"Don't worry," he told her. "We'll get everyone to help us search and find both Hana and Ayame and teach Marik a lesson once and for all."

She raised her head and nodded, wiping the tears away from her face and hugged him hard and long. At the warehouse, Ayame had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep when the door to the room they were holding her in slammed open and Odion entered the room with something in his arms.

"You have a visitor joining you," he said and sat the bundle down next to her and left the room.

She glanced over at the bundle and found a little girl bundled up in blankets looking at her, fear in her golden eyes. Ayame picked her up and held her until she fell asleep once again. She spread the blanket out and laid the little girl on them, putting her jacket under head. She stood up and started pacing around the room trying to figure some way out of this. Soon she curled up beside the little girl and held her against her and soon fell asleep. The next morning, Yami and Buka were sitting in the living room with Joey, Tristan, Mako & Serenity trying to figure out a plan to find Ayame and Hana. Everyone was upset because of what Marik had gone and done, just because he wanted to get at Yami and Buka.

"We need to split into teams and search the whole town for any strange activities," Yami said as the others gathered around a map of Domino. "Marik has to have them somewhere and we'll find out anyway we can."

"I'll go to the warehouses and stuff around the water," Mako said. "I'll be fine on my own and I'll call if I find anything. You've got my cell number."

They nodded and Mako left, getting into his car and driving down towards the dock. Back at the house, Serenity, Tristan and Joey were going to search the west and east side of the town while Buka and Yami took the north and south. At the warehouse, Ayame woke as the door opened and looked down at Hana, to find that she was still asleep. Odion entered the room with a tray of food enough for both of them and sat them down on the table in the room and then left, shutting and locking the door once again.

"At least they decided to feed us," Ayame said picking the tray up and going back over to Hana.

She rubbed the girl's back to wake her and sat her on her legs and fed her some of the food while also eating some of the stuff. When the food was gone, she put the tray back on the table and sat back down, leaning against the wall with Hana on her lap. She hoped Buka and the others find her soon before Marik tried something else.


End file.
